wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Listener
Listener was a mind-reading, female NightWing and Clearsight's best friend at school. She is described as large for her age, with curves that suggest she is a successful hunter, and has teardrop shaped silver scales in the corner of each of her eyes that signify her mind-reading abilities. Listener is portrayed as a cheerful dragon who is always trying to find her soulmate, though repeatedly failing. She is a self-proclaimed animal rights activist and released the school's pet scavengers with the help of Clearsight. She and her family believe in living life in the moment without the guidance of prophecies so she asked Clearsight not to tell her anything about her future, unless she and her family would be in danger. At the end of Darkstalker (Legends), Listener and her family flee from the Night Kingdom along with the rest of the tribe to avoid the tyranny of Darkstalker, which most likely ended with the volcanic island. History Darkstalker (Legends) Listener first appears when Clearsight enters the school on her first day. Clearsight immediately starts reading into her futures while Listener reads her mind. She tells Clearsight that she would prefer to live out her life without knowing what was going to happen, then tells Clearsight she plans to free the school's scavengers. She and Clearsight become quick friends, however with very conflicting interests. Listener shows her dislike of Whiteout, calling her "Weirdout", and says that she thinks Darkstalker is creepy. Listener later appears to execute her plan of freeing the scavengers. After some difficulty catching them, she and Clearsight go to a beach to free them, where an IceWing scout hiding on the beach eats one of the scavengers. Clearsight assures Listener that she won't tell anyone why they were there before going to tell the queen. Later on, at a party, Listener is thinking of asking out a handsome NightWing named Thoughtful. She is hanging out with Darkstalker, Clearsight, Fathom, and Whiteout when he approaches. Clearsight redirects Thoughtful's attention to Whiteout, because of possible futures involving Thoughtful and Whiteout, much to Listener's confusion and dismay. Near the end of the book, when Listener is among the crowd watching Arctic's violent self-disembowelment, Clearsight seeks her out and warns her to take everyone and leave the Night Kingdom for their own safety, in case her plan doesn't work. The two exchange a heartfelt goodbye, then head their separate ways. Darkness of Dragons Moon mentions Listener as she realizes that Clearsight doesn't seem to be herself. She then goes on about how she read a scroll about her written by Listener describing her friend as being one of the most brilliant NightWings of all time and how no one else was able to send their mind down multiple futures like her. Trivia * She, along with Clearsight, Sunny, Smolder, Prince Winter, and Moonwatcher, is one of few dragons to realize how intelligent scavengers really are. * Listener mentions to Clearsight that her family is superstitious about a NightWing's ability to see the future, as she never wants Clearsight to predict her future, and says she will stay far away from her mind. * Listener apparently became a writer as she wrote scrolls about Clearsight's life during the first years of the NightWing Exodus. However, nothing else beyond this piece of information is revealed about her life after Darkstalker (Legends). * It is unknown if she ever met the right dragon Clearsight was trying to find for her; however, she probably kept looking. * It is also unknown if she ever had any dragonets. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing TheListener.jpeg listener.png|By Sahel tumblr_ov2d7csXAd1tupxozo1_1280.png|Listener (front) leading the NightWings away from their kingdom to escape Darkstalker. From the PMV Least Favorite Life 864435.png|Listener by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Listener-705554961 4c5bbb2426d9e98f4ac62086001c6f85.jpg|Listener, by XThedragonrebornX, added by Hibiscus the Rain Silk Hybrid Listener ref.png thxcanon2.png|Listener missing Clearsight|link=https://www.deviantart.com/skaiagalaxy/art/oh-agape-please-don-t-dissipate-758601016 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Empowered NightWings Listener Category:Deceased